


Ethereal

by Black_Witch_Legacy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Black Witches, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Supernatural Hunters, Suspense, Teen Wolf AU, Vampires, Washington State, Werewolves, Witches, teen wolf world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Witch_Legacy/pseuds/Black_Witch_Legacy
Summary: Kara Irving's life as an innocent 16 year old is about to have her world thrown upside down, learning about the supernatural secrets her town hides. Kara and her friends will have to endure pain, mystery, betrayal, death, and high school. How will Kara and her pack fight threw the powers against them? How will they control themselves?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first work, warning anything referencing to Teen Wolf is owned by MTV and not me. Also the town Edgewood, Washington is not based on the actual town. Okay, sorry for my rambling!

Edgewood, Washington is the most boring town I know. Until a couple days ago, when everything got interesting. Anyways, I should probably start on August 22th, the second week of school. I get greeted by my barely 5 ft. best friend, Grace Beckett. She was at my locker already complaining about the history teacher, Mr. Halsey.

“Kara! I’m going to kill Halsey; he doesn’t know anything about teaching. He just sits there and looks at FOX News on his computer, and listens to the sweet sounds of ISIS getting blown up.” Grace screamed in my ear as I just got my locker and barely had a sip of my coffee.

“And you will deal with that like a normal being who isn’t in love with death threats.” I reprimanded taking a sip of my scalding hot coffee.

“Yes! Coffee!” She squealed, and tried to grab the cup from me.

“No, you don’t. I see you already had yours.” As I point to the empty cup in her hand.

We started to walk away as I finally got my stuff for first and second period.

“Did you hear that Mrs. Wilson is doing the old fashion Bio Chem project...again.” Grace said whipping her shoulder length brown hair around to look at me. She had her flawless makeup on as normal. I looked over her perfect complexion of tan skin and a bit chubby cheeks. Her brown eyes filled with excitement to see me.

“Seriously, if I get another guy who doesn’t try at least to help work on it with me. I’m going to rip their throat out.” I said ranting as we made our way down the hallway to first period Bio Chemistry.

Wilson’s chemistry projects put us always with a guy and always gave us about almost the entire semester to do it. I’m sure she is just lonely and wants more inspirations for her erotic fantasy novels from the never lasting relationships that are created from it. I had a kid who literally didn’t talk to me and slept the whole time. Grace has this kid named Aiden Delgado and I’m positive they were going to kill each other by the end of the year. At least she got a cute partner for a project.

We kept walking until I accidently got tripped by some guy who clearly didn’t care. “Sorry!” said the dark-skinned boy who ran down the hall.

“Hey!” Grace yelled, “asshole.”

“It’s fine Grace, come on we are going to be late.” I said getting up with Grace’s help and rushing to Wilson’s class right before the bell.

“Ms. Irving and Ms. Beckett, just before the bell I see. Take your seats and I’ll get ready to take call.”

I walked to my seat as Grace gave me an eye roll and sat down. I looked at Mrs. Wilson with my best winning smile to the large, older Indian lady who had to be wearing a dress for the 1980’s. Except who caught my eye was a tall Latino guy, smiling at me.

“Anyways class, today we are starting your bio chemistry projects. I already have your partners ready and no trading. I’m talking to you Mr. Delgado.” The old lady said with her piercing glare.

Grace clearly coughed under her breath. “Dipshit”

Aiden looked at her pissed, about to say something.

“Ms. Beckett, Mr. Delgado. Stop and act responsible.” Mrs. Wilson said sharply. “Anyways your partners are…”

“Kara Irving and Aiden Delgado.”

“Grace Beckett and Hunter Decker.”

“Sophie Shultz and José Hernández.”

“Nova Cho and Devon Shultz.”

“Andrea Prinpiski and Alex Pierce.”

“Sharifa Hursalt and Jacob Tanisha.”

Then the list continued.

She looked at us all with her death stare that would make a baby cry. “No exchanging of partners and your projects are over genetics. This is your final, go have fun. Now move,” she demanded.

We all moved and I sat next to the smirking Latino boy and he turned his chair fully to me.

“Aiden Delgado, here at your service.” He said lending his hand down smiling at me.

I smiled and shook his hand back. “Kara Irving.”

I looked back down at my sheet weirdly over all the chatter I heard my friend, Sophie, scream. “I swear to god José if you ask me on a date I will leave, I AM A LESBIAN!”

I started to chuckle from that comment and looked over at Grace who was clearly staring at her partner who was looking at the paper.

“Anyways what do you want to work on? Genetic disorders? Regular Genetics?” he said looking into my eyes.

“Um, want to do genetic disorders? Actually give us somewhat of an interesting topic?”

“I think you are the most interesting topic.” He said smirking and looked down.

“Oh okay big guy.” I said smiling slightly looking down at my paper also. “You start researching then.”

I looked over at Aiden and I got distracted by his jawline was most likely made from marble and handcrafted by the best architects. He definitely had muscle under the black shirt he was wearing, and one of the best things about him wasn’t his abs or his dark brown eyes. It was the smile he made looking at me, and I wanted to despise that stupid smile. _I am an independent woman; I don’t need no superhero to swoop in. I’m not a damsel in distress. Oh god he’s looking at me. Is my heart speeding up?_

He looked at me confused, like he could hear my heartbeat. “Like what you see?” he asked with a cocky smirk.

My face flushed quickly. “This is why you and Grace always fought.”

“No, we didn’t really work well, but I think this will work out just fine.” He said smiling, but I could see something else in his eyes saying different.

The bell rang and he grabbed his stuff and slipped me a piece of paper with his number on it.

“So we can talk about the paper!” he said walking out and winking.

I looked down gathering my stuff. _Cheeky bastard, probably did that to everyone._

“How can you stand that?” Grace said behind me clearly disgusted. I quickly grabbed the piece of paper that was on the table and shoved it in my pocket.

“I don’t know. Come on we can’t be late again, and Halsey will chew us out for it.”

“He can go suck my- “

I quickly cut her off. “Okay let’s go!”

\-------------------

We entered Halsey’s Civics class in record time, surprising both Halsey and us.

“Oh look, my favorite student in actual record time.” Halsey said to Grace smiling.

“This is going to be a fun year.” She said clearly rolling her eyes.

I went to sit next to Grace but Halsey stopped me. “Nope, Kara will you sit next to Nova please. I don’t want Grace distracted.” He said smiling.

Grace gave him a clear death stare which didn’t even look childish from her height and their sarcastic banter started. I rolled my eyes and went to the seat next to the platinum blonde haired Asian girl, clearly giving no attention to me. Grace’s partner in Bio Chem, Hunter, sat behind her and I think I saw her swoon. I chuckled under my breath at her and looked at my phone. I got a text from Campbell, my brother.

_Know it All: Hey, I’m working late at the station. You’re going to have to walk home after practice._

I rolled my eyes, my house was around 30 minutes away and now I must walk in the dark.

_Bratty Sister: Got it. Sheriff must be chewing your ass out like normal._

 Halsey started his class and I think the Asian girl next to me kept staring at me with her icy blue eyes. I whipped my long blonde hair to look at her and she clearly looked away. I looked out the window, away from the girl who was picking at her nails, pulling my attention away from Halsey to see something weird. There was a dark-skinned man starring right at me in the parking lot with bright red eyes. I felt confused and slightly fidgeted in my chair looking away from the window. _How could he see me from the second floor? Who was that? How did he have red eyes?_ I thought. I looked back out the window and nobody was there.

“Kara?”

“Yes?” I replied to the voice quickly from my daze.

“Can you tell me about the 2nd amendment?” Halsey said from his large camo chair.

“The right to bear arms.” I replied still little shaken from the weird guy in the parking lot.

“Probably your favorite amendment.” Grace joined in conversation.

“Correct, and correct. I call her Boris. Anyways, why is the 2nd amendment such a controversy?”

The class continued while I zoned out. _Why was he there? Who was he? How did he know me? Did he know Campbell? Is he a fugitive from Edgewood jail getting revenge?_ Okay, maybe that was a little crazy, but still. The bell rang and jumped out of my seat, I didn’t even wait for Grace. I was just so shaken. I went through the rest of my periods not paying attention and then lunch came. Grace showed up at my locker again with her lunch.

“I can’t wait till you have a car and we don’t have to eat in the lunch room anymore.” She said looking at me weird as we head to our table for lunch. We sat at the cement table with Sophie Schultz sitting moments after. Sophie was a tall black girl who had the mentality of always staying away from personal life. She was sweet but slightly competitive when it came to volleyball. Her hazel eyes stared down her lunch as she pulled her natural hair into a pony tail. Grace and Sophie were the captains of the Edgewood Wolves. Yes, Grace Beckett, was a captain of a volleyball team because she was the best setter and recoveree in the county.

“So how are you partners?” Sophie said munching on her sandwich.

  
“Well, I got Aiden Delgado. He isn’t that bad.” I clearly could see Grace rolling her eyes as she ate her sandwich. “He’s a flirter though.” I said a little flushed.

Sophie smiled at my comment. “Well, I have José and he is dead on trying to ask me out. I have clearly said I was a Lesbian to him.”

“Guys are just sometimes hopeless.” Grace said looking me upset.

“Who’s your partner Grace?” Sophie asked.

“Hunter Decker. He’s pretty nice. A little annoying but bearable.” She said quietly, very unlike her.

“Nice? Uh huh.” I said smirking.

“Anyways, why did you leave without me after class?” she asked with a little bit of worry in her eyes.

“Oh, sorry. Just didn’t want to be late for Griffin.” I lied. I didn’t want to tell them what spooked me.

“Fine, you’re coming over after school, right? We have to walk though.” The brown-eyed girl said to me, smiling that friendly smile I was used to seeing.

“Of course, I love our long walks in the rain.” Even though today was one of the nicest days in a while, I heard footsteps behind me and I looked to see Aiden and Hunter.

“Hey.” I said smiling and could hear Grace groan.

“Grace.” he said deadpanned and then went to sweet.  “Sophie. Kara.” He said smiling.

“What are you doing here?” I said confused.

 I saw Hunter leave and Grace’s eyes look sad. Sophie was confused by the whole thing.

“Came to see you,” he said sitting down.

“Well I see this is going to be all lovey dovey, I’m going to leave because I can’t stand your ass.” Grace said very upset and pushed her chair out but the table moved a foot in front her and a faint black mist extruded from her. Her eyes looked very confused and scared. _She just moved a cement table a foot._ I looked at her shocked. She grabbed her stuff and scurried off inside. Her top and plaid jacket over it was barely a blur.

“Grace!” I yelled at her and tried to get up,

“What was that? That was weird.” Aiden said to me shocked.

“I don’t know.” I whispered.

I looked at Sophie “I’ll see you at practice.”

She smiled and looked at Aiden fearful and got up and left. Weirdly going to her brother Devon, the one who tripped me, and talked to him quietly. What could they be talking about? I looked up until I saw his brown eyes and sighed. “I’m sorry.” And weakly smiled.

\---------------

I went walking inside to my classes, very confused and lost for answers. I went through my day, hoping it would be over so I could talk to Grace on our walk to her house. I couldn’t pay attention with thousands of things rushing in my head, what was going on? I waited until Mrs. Peterson finally finished and the bell rang. I rushed to my locker to get my things. I sighed looking at my locker before shutting it. I turned around to see Devon staring down at me. I looked up at his muscular frame. God damn the Schultz twins were tall. Sophie was around 5’10 and Devon had to be 6’2.

“Hey, I’m sorry for tripping you.” He said sincerely, “I had to take care of stuff with Anika, please don’t think I’m a dick.”

“You aren’t a dick, and thanks for apologizing. You better get back to her, she might kill you seeing you with another girl that isn’t Sophie.” I said sarcastically.

Devon was a good guy, even though his girlfriend, Anika, was a bit over protective. Yeah, overprotective is maybe an understatement. Devon was the captain of the football team and silent most of the time. He was like Sophie with competition, except she was way more intense.

I made my way to Grace who had calm down from the long classes at school. We didn’t talk for a bit as she had her headphones in. I grabbed her phone to look at what playlist she was playing. It was her _I fucked up and I want to die_ playlist. She started her playlists in 7 th grade when she lost her grandfather. It made it easier for me to help her by seeing what she was listening to even though it barely helped. We left the school and passed the spot where I saw the man earlier that day. It still gave me chills, like something was going to happen. We started the 15-minute walk to her house and about two minutes in she took her earphones out and looked at me.  
“I’m sorry. I may have overreacted at Aiden. Just he gets under my skin and then Hunter left and I felt weird. Then I moved the table, and I wasn’t even really touching it. Just a stressful day.”

I looked at her and nodded, “it’s okay.”

She smiled and we kept walking and talking until we got to the large brick house. You know those houses you see like with people who say they aren’t rich but they sort of are. That was Grace’s house. It was two story brick with beautiful wooded scenery and was the size of a mini mansion. Grace lived with her aunt, who had inherited the house from her parents who died in a freak accident when Grace was seven. We went upstairs to Grace’s large bedroom, which had a king size bed, desk and computer, large windows, and her own bathroom. I flopped on her bed and petted her cat, Landon, while he purred in my hand. Grace’s aunt, Christie, was at work at Argent Arms International, and worked with my brother, Campbell Irving, at the police station.

Grace went into the bathroom and she started to change for volleyball into her spandex and red and black practice jersey with her number 26 on the back. I looked at her and smiled. “Are you doing your makeup also?”

“Yep.” She said with a smirk.

I got up to get dressed as she started her makeup. Grace always put on makeup for a practice or game. It was like her confidence and lucky charm, she felt good in it. Grace didn’t feel that good with herself most of the time. She wasn’t the thinnest person but overall that didn’t matter, even though she thought it did. It may have started with the shitty boyfriend who called her waste of space in freshman year, which I shut down quickly. I pulled my jersey over and looked my number 13, smiling proudly at it. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I pulled my long blonde hair into a pony tail, my green eyes scanned over my tall and sort of weakly body. Nobody would say I was a volleyball player with my stick thin legs and non-existent ass. I was a whole whopping 6 inches taller than Grace and I took that with pride. I looked at my face and my pale skin which didn’t help with my complexion. I washed my face and went back into Grace’s room who was already using her Netflix on her flat screen to watch _the 100_. She was episode 4 of season 3 and I flopped down to sit next to her. She smiled and kicked my shin slightly as I looked down at my phone and put Aiden’s number in it.

“Please do not tell me you think he is nice.” She said being annoyed.

“He isn’t that bad.” I said slightly smiling.

“Oh my god. Please don’t tell me you think he was good pickup lines. He is a jerk and annoying.” She said watching Lexa’s fight seen for most likely the fiftieth time.

“They aren’t bad.” I muttered.

“I am going to kill myself because of you,” she said smiling. “I’m not going to judge you for thinking he is hot but he is a dick. Fair warning”

I smiled and went to text him.

_UNKNOWN: Hey, it’s Kara._ _J “_

_Aiden: Hey! Didn’t think you were going to text me._

_Kara: Guess you were wrong._

_Aiden: Guess I was._

I went back to text him until I heard the door of Grace’s room open to Christie Beckett. “Grace, don’t torture Kara with your show. The poor girl already went to Comic- Con with you.” Her aunt said smiling. Christie was one of the coolest parental person I have met. She was around 27 and a literal god. A few inches taller than Grace with a supermodel complex. She was naturally tan like her niece, with dark chocolate brown eyes. Her black hair in a mess from her long day of work.

“I’m not Christie!” she said pausing her show and getting up and hugging her aunt. Her aunt pulled away and asked. “You guys ready for practice? Grace, do you have your knee pads this time? Kara, do we need to go to your brother to get your bag that you forgot last time?” she asked walking down the dark wooden stairs to the living room. We laughed, “No Christie.”

We grabbed our bags and headed out the door into Christie’s Black SUV. I jumped into the back with Grace and the car started and we were off to practice. I looked out the window watching the evergreens pass in the blur of colors from the neighborhoods. The Beckett’s lived in a more secluded area of town which was more forested. The ride took us less than 10 minutes to get there and we jumped out of the car. “Hey Kara, I don’t think I can take you home. I have to pick up Grace and then go on my date tonight.” She shouted as I got out,

“I understand, thanks Christie.” I said smiling and shutting the door.

We entered the gym, heading to the locker room. “Who is it this time? Is she back with Ned or is it Laurel?” I asked raising my eyebrows.

“Laurel. They are going to Evanston for dinner and I don’t know if Christie rented a hotel yet.” She said chuckling.

We bumped into Coach Hanner who looked at us and then the watch on his wrist. “Five minutes early, Kara Irving actually got here early. Impressive. Put your bags up and get ready for warm ups.”

“Yes Coach!” we said in unison and ran to the locker room and put our kneepads on. I sat next to a girl named Deanna, a freshman, and started to stretch as Sophie was showing. Then it was drills, drills, drills and jokes in between.

“Do you think if I pass put my position of co-captain will be taken away?” Grace panted at me as we were finishing up our suicide runs.

“Yes, come on we got it.” Sophie said across the gym which was weird. We were on the other side of her and Grace clearly whispered.

We continued and labored on until Coach decided to blow the whistle.

“Remember the first game is in three weeks and we got to get in line if we want to make this season go right!” he said to us in our huddle. We broke for practice and headed towards the locker room, I put on sweatpants over my clothes and started to pack up. I grabbed my things and said bye to Grace and said I would see her in the morning. I went out the back of the gym and headed towards the parking lot to walk home. I felt a weird feeling again as I walked passed the spot. I heard a noise from behind a trash can and I grabbed my house keys. I looked around nervous and tried to keep walking. _It was just a squirrel._ I was overthinking, until I heard another yelp. _Stop being so scared Kara!_ My brother had trained me for this and I was ready with my self-defense. II felt the anxiety boiling in my stomach as it didn’t feel right. I started to run into the forest by our school to get away or to the road until I felt someone grab me and I screamed. I thrashed around and screamed for help until I felt a bite into my neck and I sunk into the body holding me, barely able to move. Its fangs released me and I fell to the ground and I convulsed. I felt a poison seeping into my blood as I strained my voice to help. The pain was burning and icy cold at the same time, and it made me scream from how excruciatingly painful it was. I screamed louder for help.

No one came.

My attacker left me on the cold ground that I had pressed my face against. My blood coated my neck and black spots scattered in my vision. I was on the brink of unconsciousness for it felt like an hour until I heard footsteps and I reached out.

“Oh my god!” said a feminine voice I didn’t recognize then I passed out from the agonizing pain in my neck.

I had to be dead, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and give kudos! Chapter Two is coming up soon! Also soon we will have change in POV so I hope you guys like that!


End file.
